


Beautiful Nightmare

by Caschnazzlewrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Louis, Its like louis but you are louis, M/M, Self-Harm, Weird POV, could be there baby but also like surrogate baby, don't know what else to tag but tell me if there is something you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caschnazzlewrites/pseuds/Caschnazzlewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakened by the opening of the door you face the new company. A tall man is there, and for some reason he frightens you. He has a mean face, sort of pinched in the nose area. He is wearing professional clothes and he introduces himself in the sternest of ways. He produces a stiff hand willing you to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the first fics I have ever wrote and is probably terrible but I like it so Enjoy! -Casey

Awakened by the opening of the door you face the new company. A tall man is there, and for some reason he frightens you. He has a mean face, sort of pinched in the nose area. He is wearing professional clothes and he introduces himself in the sternest of ways. He produces a stiff hand willing you to take it. You try lifting your arm but it doesn’t move. You realize that the man does not expect you to shake his hand. There is someone else there. They reach for his hand with clammy palms and loosely shake the man’s hand. You can’t hear there exchanging of words nor do they acknowledge you in any way. From out in the hallway you hear a very loud beeping and it starts getting louder. You try to ignore it and the two engaging in conversation notice it. You fail at ignoring it because it is getting louder with every beep. It reaches unbearable height in volume, nearly blowing your eardrums out, causing you to try and cover your ears and scream for someone to turn it off. Nothing comes out of your mouth and you are immobilized. The man turns to you and gives you a look that could kill. You can’t move your eyes now, they are glued to this mans. You think you recognize those eyes, but the man blinks and the feeling goes away. He blinks one more this time his eyes are completely black when he opens his eyes again. You try screaming in terror and pure fear fills your mind, creating as many possible scenarios as it can. You have forgotten the other presence in the room and the noise has stopped. You are still in eye lock with the demon. You have no idea how to get rid of them. You still can’t move. You can now make out the other presence telling you to move and kill the man. The man is smirking and holding your eyes, hypnotizing you. The other presence is getting louder and louder fearing that if you don’t get rid of the man, the presence is going to die. Your capturer releases his hold on your eyes and you look around hoping that something was going to help. You notice a faint calling in the background of your mind. You ignore it trying to find something…anything. You look at your body to notice you are strapped to a hospital bed. You notice your arms are shredded. Then you catch something in the corner of your eye. A light. You look farther into it and realize that someone had told you in passing that what is in the light was worse than what was in life. So you look away hoping to not look too far into the light and find out what could possibly be worse than life on earth. You hear the calling again, it’s louder now and you can make out that someone is calling your name. The man is still there but he is distracted by the other presence. You try and find out where the voice is coming from. You follow the pathways in your mind past your favorite memories and all of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen. Your favorite books are playing like movies and your favorite songs are playing and you wind your way down this long path towards the voice. You take long breaks to admire you r surroundings but finally you make it to a building at the end of the pathway and it is a tall building. It looks much like a castles tower. You revel in its beauty. It’s old and crumbling. Not enough that made uninhabitable but just enough to make it glamorous. The door is right in front of you and you admire the doors beauty in itself. It is made of a beautiful wood of which you not know the name. There is knocker made of a silver colored metal. It is well used and wore thin in some areas. It held the shape of a bow. An arrow shot down the middle. You reached up on instinct and knocked. The knock echoed and sounded like a wondrous thunder clap. You hear brief movement on the other side of the door. It swings open gracefully and produces a tall, lanky man. He was a thing of beauty. His head was covered in brown curls which splayed this way and that. They worked on him though. He wore a dark jumper that was probably three sizes too big, and the tightest pants you have ever seen on a male. You meet his eyes and gasp at the brilliant shade of green that stares back at you in equal interest. His eyes were the green that you saw in only the most beautiful of nature. His pupils were dilated. He was shocked to see you standing at his door. You stuck your hand out to introduce yourself and only now noticed that your arms were still shredded. He took notice and looked into your eyes with the saddest look, as if he had done something wrong. His eyes started getting wet and you questioned why. He then took you into the most beautiful hug and you felt as if it was meant to be more than a little hug. You were held by him for what felt like ages. In the time that you were hugging him, you had moved to sit in his house. You don’t know when this happened but it did. When he released you from the hug you took your time admiring his house. This floor contained a sitting room, a kitchen, and a dining room. You admired the décor and realized that this man had taken his time with details. You saw stairs up to the next floor and made your way up the spiral staircase to a library. It had so many books and you stared in awe. The man he just followed letting you gaze around. He picked up a book and handed it to you. It was your favorite. You looked up at the man and silently thanked him for the book and generally whether he gathered that you didn’t know. You walked around the old leather chair in the middle and made your way to the next to spiral staircase which led to a bedroom. It had windows almost all of the way around. The bed stood in the middle and was all white. You sat down on the bed and you immediately fell in love with it. It was perfect. Not too hard and not too soft. You stand up before you get too comfortable and admire the view from this room. You look out at all of your memories out of the window you can see all of the good memories and all of your favorites. It makes you smile. You turn to this man and he is smiling to as he watches one in particular and he had the most beautiful dimples. He looks at you and his smile falters. You look at him in pure admiration. He is looking at you the same way and you feel happy. You try to see what is beyond the only part of the room that isn’t windows but no matter how hard you try you cannot see anything. You do notice however another spiral staircase. You make your way up the stairs and you notice this time that the man does not follow you. You question it but he just looks on as if nothing could make him more happy than you going up the stairs. So you do just that. You notice firstly the room is light blue. There is one window. You then take in the contents of the room. There is a chair next to the window. Across from the window is a crib. You make your way to it. Inside is the most beautiful baby boy. He had the man’s beautiful curls. His eyes were a light blue, almost gray. His hair was more of a sandy brown than the man’s dark curls. He was dressed in light blue. When he saw you he cooed and reached his arms out to you. You picked him up and smiled. You were so happy and for some reason you knew this was your son. You turned when you heard the man in the doorway. He had the biggest smile on his face causing the deepest dimples. You couldn’t help but feel giddy because you were so happy. The baby in your arms cuddled into you. You looked down on him so proudly. You looked up to see the man had moved close to you. He reached to your shoulders and spun you around to face a mirror. You looked at yourself. You had sandy brown hair. It was short and fluffy. You wore glasses over you light blue eyes. You wore a t-shirt with some bands name on it. Your pants were rolled up at the ankle and you didn’t have on shoes. You noticed the baby cuddled into your chest and the man standing behind you lovingly caressing your shoulders. You also noticed your smile was wide and loving. You felt the man run his hand along your arm and looked down. There was no longer gashes and blood on his arms. There were only scars. You looked up at him and for the first time you spoke. “You saved me.” He looked at your eyes in the mirror and you saw that he had. Suddenly you were falling, and you just kept falling, except this time it got closer to the voice from before. You then startled awake in a hospital bed. It was a dream, or more a beautiful nightmare. You looked down and saw the stitches in your arms. You felt a tear come to your eye. It was a happy tear because you knew you were never going to cut anymore. The dream had been everything you wanted. Everything you could have. You had to live to get it. You sighed and called you doctor. He came in and you realized that the first man had been the doctor. He wasn’t as scary in real life as he had been in the dream. Behind the doctor followed the beautiful man. You gasped when you saw him. How was he there? He shouldn’t be there he had just been a dream. You look into his eyes and you know somehow he had been the one who saved you. “Louis, I would like you to meet the man who found you and saved you from bleeding out. Louis Tomlinson, this is Harry Styles. Harry Styles, this is Louis Tomlinson.” You smiled like everything was falling into place, and he returned with his beautiful dimples.


End file.
